<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Benefits of Long Hair by Trin303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971606">The Benefits of Long Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303'>Trin303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020<br/>Prompt: Hair Pulling</p><p>Helen explores the benefits of John's long hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Wick/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Benefits of Long Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with a consultation. John had acquired a rare, sixteenth-century edition of the Faerie Queen by Edmund Spenser was in desperate need of doctoring. While he was an expert in the binding of books, John was not as good with simple repairs and he was less skilled at dealing with the delicate paper imported from the Netherlands hundreds of years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had asked an expert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Helen was brilliant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worked with all kinds of papers and books, doing simple bindings for independent writers and local craftsmen, enlarging prints of ancient materials, and she did bindings herself. She was smart and well-read and she had this gorgeous smile that made John literally feel his heart stop in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never considered dating before Helen. There was no reason to. No man or woman ever captured his attention the way that she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after the Faerie Queen was bound and repaired, he found himself finding excuses to go to her shop. He ‘ran out’ of supplies or would fly to Italy and back just to show her a new book that he had managed to snag into his possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he asked her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, things went well. Shockingly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was easy to talk to, about anything. About everything. And like him, Helen wasn’t one for small talk. She didn’t like to waste time or her words on little things. Not when they could be debating how the world would end or the morality associated with the government. He loved that about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the time came, as he knew it would, that they had to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>the talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He owed her that much before their relationship progressed beyond handholding and sweet kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be anything but honest with her, even at the risk of losing the one thing in this world he craved above all else. It made him crazy but he forced himself to do it. At her apartment, where she had the high ground. Where she felt safest and in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he told her. Everything. About his childhood and the Ruska Roma. About the assassin school he had attended before he ran away. His stint in the Marines and adjusting back to civilian life. How, after everything, he had ended up exactly where he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bookbinding was a hobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing was a living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen accepted it as she did with most things. Without judgment, giving a small nod as things clicked into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered how a bookbinder could afford that kind of car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, things were fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had kissed him and dragged him to bed and, for the first time in his life, John Wick had shared a bed with another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was addicting, to go to bed with the feeling of a warm body wrapped in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once that had been established, he introduced her to his life. His house, his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her favorite, however, was his shower. The loved the overhead faucet that poured like rainstorm. She could spend hours in that tiled space, dousing herself in his fancy body wash and high-end Italian shampoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teased him about that quite a bit. Between his shampoo, conditioner, and endless hair products, she didn’t want to consider how much John Wick spent a month on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took pride in it and it struck her as odd that any assassin would let their hair grow long. She said as much, late one night, as they lay together in bed. She pushed it out of his face and John just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your point, but I can honestly say that no one has ever been brave or desperate enough to try to grab my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed to herself and tangled her fingers in his hair. And she yanked, pulling him forward and over. John fell on top of her, almost in surprise at the sudden force that came from his partner. His eyes darkened at the contact and Helen inclined her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s a good thing they haven’t tried to grab your hair. I think you may have liked that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John swallowed because… fuck. That had been nice. Her hand was still fisted in his hair and she tested it. She pulled his head to one side, then the other, using his hair almost as reins. And John complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Wick, she discovered to her delight, was the quintessential switch. One moment, he could push her down to her knees and use her body however he wanted. The next, it would be him on his knees, begging for her to let him come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She delighted in both sides of John but there was something special, something indescribably erotic, about such a strong, tough man, bowing down to her. GIving up that control that he lived by and just letting her take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen guides his head to hers and kisses him, grinding his face against hers, uncaring as their teeth bash together in desperation. She slips her tongue into his mouth and takes advantage of the fact that he cannot move anywhere without her releasing her hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride fills her at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Wick, who makes a living by killing, is helpless under her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How delightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is grateful that they are both already naked. All she has to do is kick down the covers and pull his hair back so that John is forced to descend upon her breast. And her boy is so good, opening his mouth wide, sucking at the flesh, nipping at her. He flicks her nipples with his tongue and groans against her, sending delightful shivers down her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yanks his hair up sharply and John mewls before she shuts him up by shoving his mouth over her other breast. Immediately, he resumes his activities. His mouth sucks harshly and she keeps him in one place, wondering if he will leave her bearing his mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can only hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen sighs contentedly as John grinds down against her. She pulls him back up so that she can reach his cock between them. She runs her hand down his length and angles him towards her. Helen adjusts her hips, taking him deep within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck John.” She swears, rolling her back into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand stays locked in his hair. She holds his head above her, teasing him with being able to watch her but not kiss her. He tries to lean forward but she just pulls his head back. “Uh-uh.” She whispers, “I decide what your mouth does tonight. If you want to kiss me, you better make me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hels,” He mutters, thrusting his hips forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. Just like that.” She meets him thrust for thrust, keeping him in place, watching him. Watching his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intense focus mixed with blinding pleasure that is etched in his features is enough to make her almost come on the spot. Christ, he is beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undeniably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She angles his head to face upward and brings her mouth to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Wick is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a wonderful thought but it’s far better an action. She nips at his flesh, sucking harder when John lets out a guttural moan. His hips pick up their pace and he grinds down against her in a way that has her crying out against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucks again, in a new spot this time. When Monday comes, she will send her assassin back to work with a purple and blue neck. His colleagues and targets alike will know that John Wick belongs to someone and that, oh, that makes her heart race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp escapes her as John brings her closer and closer to that delightful end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she feels her stomach tightening, her pussy clenching around him and she bites down at the base of his throat as she comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then does she release the hold on John’s hair, letting him angle his head down, to kiss her. To swallow her cries and release his own as she feels him coming inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her hard, a hand coming around to cup the back of her head and pull her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And John pulls her hair. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>